The present invention relates to a reflector for a vehicular lamp.
To attain good visibility for both a shoulder portion of a road and a distant front field in a well balanced manner, light distribution patterns of automobile headlamps are standardized so as to have horizontally diffused portions and a converged portion as a brightness center, which conflict with each other in implementation.
For example, light distribution patterns of fog lamps are required to have horizontally diffused portions and a converged portion occupying a central portion between those diffused portions.
However, it is difficult for conventional lamps to form both of the horizontally diffused portions and the converged portion. That is, an excessive degree of horizontal diffusion makes the brightness of the converged portion insufficient. Conversely, if too much weight is given to the brightness of the converged portion, the converged portion becomes conspicuous compared to the horizontally diffused portions, which means an unsatisfactory brightness distribution.